corvadarfandomcom-20200213-history
The Grand Genocide
One of the most horrific genocides in all of the galaxy's history, the Grand Genocide was also one of the galaxy's strangest. Rather than the attempt to eliminate all those who follow a certain religion or trying to kill everyone of a certain ethnic group, the Grand Genocide focused on killing all red-haired individuals. This terrifying spectacle eventually spread to the entire galaxy and a large hatred for red-haired people grew. All though the genocide rid the world of about 85% of the galaxy's red-haired population, it also had its good sides as well. Wars around the galaxy ended as the opposing sides joined together against a common enemy. Unemployment lessened in many planets while in others, it ended completely. This was due partly to the fact that the unemployed could take the jobs from the red-haired individuals killed in the Grand Genocide or they could subscribe to become one of the Genocide performers that would actually take part in the Genocide and actually kill it's victims. It is proven that after the Genocide, productivity across the galaxy went up 47% and the unemployment rate went down to a startling 3%, a rate the galaxy has never been at in all their years. Nobody really knows why the Genocide got started. They are just sure that the Genocide started on a small and rather unknown planet known as Pormacia. Apparently, once kids got into Pormacia's middle school, the kids that were born with red hair began to start getting shunned and disliked for unkown reasons. Dubbed "Gingers" by the children, red-haired individuals would often feel left out and would hang on the outskirts of school activivties. These predujces stayed throughout High school and eventually, a group of college boys got a little carried away. Purchasing high-powered rifles from the local store, they broke into a dorm that was hosting a "Ginger-only" party and brutally slaughtered everyone inside. The same individuals who commited this gruesome crime later overthrew the democratic government with a well-planned coup. From here, they established a totalitarian regime on Pormacia and began to pass several laws which became known as the anti-ginger laws. First, every citizen with red-hair was stripped of his citizenship and had to have a large ginger tag branded into their stomach. After that, several Jim Crow style laws were passed where gingers were seperated into segregated schools and had seperate drinking fountains and back seats on the bus. But from here, the laws only got worse. The group in power of Pormacia declared an all-out war on gingers and began to exterminate the population, sending thousands of gingers off to death camps established in remote deserts. After two years of horror and death, Pormacia's population of seven million gingers were down to three and these three were used for dart practice in local pubs. Pormacia had several reasons for the sudden ginger genocide. The first one was that red-hair looked almost inhuman and absolutely had to go. Another reason was that a disease was discovered by scientists mere hours before the genocide erupted, Gingervitis. Spread by gingers, this disease made any one who came into prolonged contact with a ginger was prone to become a ginger. The third and final reason was that they needed to find a cure for gingervistis and what better way to find one then to test out experiments on actual gingers. Unfortunately, the tests of throwing gingers off buildings, drowning them, electrifying them, shooting them, steamrolling them, beating them, stoning them, hanging them, stabbing them, and poisoning them did absotuely nothing to change the horrific ginger infection. All these reasons were proved justified by the Pormacian governement as legitimate reasons to exterminate the population. Knews of the genocide soon spread to surrounding planets and after a surprising short time of two months, to the whole galaxy. But instead of responding with cries of woe and horror, these planets instead started to drag their own screaming populations of red-haired men, women and children to freshly built death camps and exterminated their own populations. The genocide, now known as the Grand Genocide, culminated with the deaths of billions of red-haired individuals. Although groups such as the Red Syndicate attempted to halt the massacres, they were largely unsuccessful. In fact, Red Syndicate has more defeats than the Corvadar, IWA, Delta Cell, and Omega Unit combined. Notorious for failing every time, Red Syndicate eventually dissovled completely when the entire orginization was wiped out in a large death camp constructed on Rasharvok.